


September 28, 2017

by LarryStuckyLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStuckyLove/pseuds/LarryStuckyLove
Summary: After being together for seven years and married for four years, Louis and Harry finally get to come out. They finally get to announce their relationship to the world and confirm it to their Larries that yes LarryStylison is very much real. Always has been and always will be.





	September 28, 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I have been a Larry shipper and believer since the very beginning, literally since the video diaries. I mean they were just so adorable you just couldn't not ship them together. For so long I had been wanting to do fanfiction but it just never happened until now. This is my very first Larry fanfiction so I really hope you guys will like it.

Harry and Louis were watching a movie while lying down on their sofa in the living room. Their bodies tangled together, both breathing in unison and just enjoying being in each other’s company. It was the eve of the 27th of September and they were both anxiously waiting for the next day to begin. They were impatiently and nervously waiting for the day they would _finally_ announce and confirm their relationship, their romantic relationship, to the whole world.

To say they were nervous, excited and just a little bit scared was putting it lightly, but at the same time it was a long time coming, they were finally free from their managements and they were ready to be 100% honest with their fans about not only their sexuality but also who they both loved with all their hearts.

As the movie ended Harry leaned in more into Louis not knowing how he managed that as they were already a tangled mess together.

“tomorrow is finally the day” Harry whispered at Louis making Louis smile and turn his face so he could look Harry in the eye.

“yes it is. Are you excited love?” Louis asked as he played with a curl in Harry’s face. Harry nodded excitedly to which Louis grinned with clear adoration in his eyes.

“me too” Louis whispered leaning in closer to Harry’s face as he then brushed their lips together.

Harry pulled in Louis for another kiss as Louis was just starting to pull away. He slipped his arms around the body of the older man keeping him close and not allowing him to leave. Louis chuckled a little bit but still responded to the kiss with just as much fervor.

Louis then moved to straddle Harry’s lap and as their groins vaguely brushed against each other they both let out gasps which Louis quickly took advantage of slipping his tongue inside Harry’s mouth. They both let out moans as their tongues battled it out with Louis eventually taking control.

“oh fuck Lou!” Harry moaned out as Louis grinded his hips down on Harry and started to move his hips in a rhythm to which Harry moved along with.

Louis then briefly pulled apart long enough to remove his shirt and Harry’s before attacking Harry’s neck. He licked, sucked and bit into Harry’s neck as Harry was writhing under him, just the way he loved to see him. Louis then started kissing down his neck and into his chest. Paying hard attention to Harry’s nipples as he sucked on them making Harry moan even more.

He then went lower and lower until his face was brushing against the hard on that Harry was sporting that was quickly getting bigger and harder. He let his hands brush teasingly against the dent as he unbuttoned Harry’s jeans before briefly struggling to get Harry out of his skin tight jeans that Louis loved but they were a hustle to take off.

Once Harry was lying on the sofa there with nothing but his pants on, Louis leaned in to kiss Harry again before going down on him again. He started to blow little puffs of air into the material that barely contained Harry’s cock making Harry hiss and moan. He then pulled off his pants leaving him completely naked. He started to tease his cock by giving it little kitten licks. He then started to lick across the slit making Harry groan as it obviously felt good but he definitely wanted more.

“pl-please Lou-please” Harry pleaded for more as his hard on was starting to hurt from just how turned on he was.

Louis taking pity on him quickly took his entire cock down his mouth until it was hitting the back of his throat making Harry scream at the feeling. After years and years of experience Louis was able to take in all of Harry without gagging and that was something that he was proud of as Harry is not exactly small. Louis relaxed his mouth, breathing through his nose at a relaxing pace as he kept on deep throating Harry’s cock.

“oh god Lou!”

“you like that babe?” Louis asked as he briefly removed Harry from his mouth before taking him back in.

“oh yes! So good!” Harry said before moaning loudly again as Louis started to suck on his dick. Louis swiped his tongue around Harry’s cock and sucked changing it up to keep Harry guessing and on edge.

“fuck yes! Lou-Lou I’m so close! I’m gon-“ Harry screamed as he felt his orgasm hit him so hard. Louis swallowed everything that Harry gave him before pulling off with a loud pop as he then massaged Harry’s cock letting him ride out every last bit of his orgasm. He then leaned in and kissed Harry making Harry moan at tasting himself on Louis mouth.

Once regaining his strength Harry sat up and put his arms around Louis before picking him up making Louis yelp a little bit as Harry carried him to their bedroom all the while their lips not leaving each other’s.

Harry then dropped Louis on their bed gently before climbing on top of him. He then quickly got to work on removing the remaining clothes on Louis. Once they were both completely naked and grinding on each other Harry went down on Louis and took him in his mouth.

“jesus Haz!”

Louis was always saying how Harry was the best at giving blowjobs just like how Harry was always saying that Louis was the best at giving blowjobs, so needless to say they were both really good at it. Harry bobbed his head up and down Louis thick cock over and over again making Louis let out moans after moans. Louis then against his body’s best wishes pulled Harry away making Harry pull off his cock with confusion clear in his face.

“I want to come inside of you” Louis answered Harry’s non vocal question making Harry’s eyes darken even more with even more lust than before. Louis then flipped them over but making Harry get on all four with Louis palming at his ass from behind.

Louis from behind Harry leaned in to press kisses all over his back and down his spine giving Harry shivers. He then separated Harry’s ass cheeks with both of his hands as he admired his sweet husbands’ silky skin. He then pressed kisses into the sensitive hole in-between. Harry started gasping and shivering and getting weak all over again as Louis then started to lick at his hole. He licked and sucked in circular motions before flattening his tongue and dragging it inside the whole a little bit making the body under him convulse at the new sensation.

Louis continued to slick up Harry’s whole before he pulled one of his fingers into his mouth lubing it up before circling it around the needing hole. He then slowly slipped the finger inside before starting to move in and out in a steady rhythm.

“more-Lou please more” Harry moaned out making Louis slip in a second lubed up finger in giving him more need relief to his aching cock. Seeing Harry take in now three fingers up his ass is not only giving Harry great feeling and making his dick throb but it is also making Louis think he could just come from watching without even touching himself. As Louis actually starts feeling pain from his throbbing and leaking a lot of pre come cock he quickly grabs the lube, he lubes up his cock hissing as he does at the feeling before angling it towards Harry’s hole and slowly pushing in making them both groan loudly at finally both getting the relief they’ve both been wanting.

“god Haz you feel so good!”

“yes Lou please move!” Harry begs making Louis start to move slow at first before he starts thrusting hard and fast with Harry thrusting right back. You can hear the slap of skin hitting against each other and the loud moan and groans and curses coursing through the room.

Louis reaches with his hand forward and grips Harry’s head turning it around a little bit so that he can kiss his lips. It may be an awkward angle to kiss in but they make do and kiss for a little bit before they’re forced to separate to keep up with the pace and their mouths releasing more animalistic sounds as they both get closer and closer to their release.

Harry moves his hand to his own cock to try to reach his high before Louis notices and growling removes his hand.

“no. I want you to come from just my cock” he says in a low voice that just about makes Harry come and also from what he says.

Louis continues to pound into Harry until Harry lets out a loud cry as he comes so fucking hard tightening around Louis’ cock making Louis topple over the edge with a loud groan as he releases his seed inside Harry. They both take a while to ride out their orgasms until finally Louis removes himself from inside Harry and gets up to grab a towel to clean themselves with.

After they’re both clean they both lie down on the bed still breathing hard. Louis lies down on his back and Harry lies down sideways with his curly head resting on Louis’ chest. Louis places his arm around Harry as they both eventually fall asleep just like that.

* * *

 

Hours later in the morning they both wake up.

“today’s the day” Louis whispers as he runs his fingers up and down Harry’s arms and his tattoos.

“finally after so many years of hinting to our fans, after so many songs we have written about each other, specially our solo songs this year, all being about our love for each other, finally everyone will know” Harry says as he sits up to be able to really look at the love of his life, his soul mate.

“yes about those songs I can’t believe they thought some of them were you writing them about Taylor, like really?” Louis said with sarcasms and edginess laced into his voice making Harry giggle.

Louis then leans over to the bed side table and grabs his phone. He unlocks it and opens the camera.

“come here love” he says making Harry lean his head on Louis’ shoulder looking at the camera and they both smile and Louis takes the photo.

Once they both look at it and whole heartedly approve of it absolutely loving it, Louis opens his twitter and first just types a message.

**@Louis_Tomlinson: Happy 4 th year anniversary to my beautiful husband @Harry_Styles love you so much Hazza! <3**

He shows Harry even though Harry was looking over his shoulder. Harry feels his eyes tear up in anticipation before nodding his approval towards Louis letting Louis post the tweet. Technically it is their fourth year anniversary as they got married on September 28, 2013, although it didn’t become officially legal until April 7, 2014, when the UK finally allowed same-sex marriage. But they still count the 28th as their true wedding day.

Harry then goes on his instagram and posts the photo with the caption:

**Seven years together. Four years married. Forever soul mates. #LarryStylinsonIsReal**

When Louis sees the caption he laughs while also crying a little because it’s finally happening. It’s finally out there that they are real. That their love is 100% real.

They hug each other and give each other a kiss that is so meaningful. Harry then goes on his twitter while Louis goes on his instagram. They each like the others’ post and then reply to them.

Louis’ reply to Harry’s photo on instagram is:

**So real! Love you babe forever and ever!**

And Harry’s reply to Louis’ twitter post is:

**@Harry_Styles: Happy anniversary LouBear! Love you so much! #LarryStylinsonIsReal**

They both then just lie there as their fans and the whole world starts to see their posts. Their posts start getting likes and likes. Their fans start replying and writing their comments congratulating them, telling them how they knew it and now it’s finally been confirmed. There’s also some hate but they don’t pay attention to any of that because it’s so much more love and support coming in that that’s how they know who really are their true fans.

Soon enough the hash tag #LarryStylinsonIsReal is trending worldwide and everyone is going crazy finding out that their love really is real and always has been.

As both Louis and Harry keep scrolling down through their comments on twitter they see the other guys from the band congratulating them as well.

**@NiallOfficial: Happy anniversary lads!! Guess I’ll no longer be the secret Captain Niall huh? Lol :) I’m truly so happy for you guys! Love ya boys <3**

**@zaynmalik: FINALLY!!! Took you lads your sweet time eh? No but seriously so happy for you guys and happy anniversary! Love you mates <3**

**@LiamPayne: Happy anniversary!! So happy you guys finally get to be yourselves with everyone! Be happy cause you deserve that! Love you lads <3**

Both Louis and Harry smile so hard at their best friends replies. They both know that not everyone is going to be ok with their love but all that matter is the opinion of their friends and family and their true fans, who will always support and love them no matter what.

“I love you” Louis whispers into Harry’s mouth as he was leaning in to kiss him. They press their lips against each other’s moving at a steady pace all the while holding each other tight.

“I love you too” Harry says back after briefly breaking up the kiss in order to breathe.

“happy anniversary baby! Many more to come” Louis says as he tangles his hands in Harry’s curls making Harry sigh and give out a little purr to which Louis smirks.

“happy anniversary Boo” Harry says happily as he once again lets his head fall on Louis’ chest hugging him closer to his body. They both just lie there for a while relishing on the idea that they are out but at the same time grateful that nothing has changed between the two of them. They’re still just LouisandHarry. And always will be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed that!   
> Now I really do believe that Larry is slowly being re-introduced since they tried to make us believe that they hated each other and hopefully soon they will confirm their romance.   
> There is just so much proof specially with the resent songs and dates that both Louis and Harry have released! It's just way too many coincidences right?! 
> 
> Alright well thanks for reading and let's just keep on hoping for the future.


End file.
